Ichigo Catnapped
by Mew Ichigo13
Summary: Ichigo is catnapped! What will happen when a certain green haired alien forces her to be his mate? Will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo Catnapped**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey! I told you this might be a series. Normal POV. ENJOY!**

Ichigo was running as fast as she could. It was cold, dark and foggy outside. "Stay away from me!" Ichigo screamed at the male chasing her.

"Ohh, But sweety, If I let you go, That pretty boy will get you first. You know you want me then him." cooed the male voice. Ichigo continued running, until she realized she was in the park. She quickly hid behind a tree, trying to catch her breath, panting. But she heard him coming. A few seconds later, and then she saw him. The green, dark haired alien everyone may love. Kisshu.

"Oh! I heard of this human game. Hide-N-Go-Seek! Ready or not, here I come Kitten!" He called out, and he started searching for her.

"Just a few more minutes then I can head to the café for help.. huh, where.. did he go?" Ichigo thought, just before she felt snake arms around her.

"Found you kitty cat. I win! I think this winner deserves a prize.." Kisshu stated as he moved his face closer to hers. "NYA! NO! I WANT MASAYA!" screamed Ichigo as Kisshu grabbed her wrist tightly. His eyes filled red with anger. Now Ichigo was scared.. NO.. FRIGHTNED!

"FORGET OF THAT DAMN TREE HUGGER! I WANT YOU AND I WILL MARK YOU. YOU WILL BE MINE!" Yelled Kisshu as he held on to Ichigo and teleported. Ichigo felt dizzy all the sudden and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they were in his dimension. It was green and they were standing on a plat form with a ship ahead. Then she saw them. Kisshu's adoptive brothers. Pai and Taruto. "Keep quite Kitty cat." Kisshu demanded.

"Dear brother Kisshu, Are you sure you want this.. ugly human as your mate?" Asked Pai before Kisshu dropped me, and punched Pai in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"Yes i'm sure. But don't call her a ugly human. She's more then that to me" He then looked at me with angry eyes. "Even if she disobeys my orders, as her new soon to be lover." he continued. Then him and Pai went to talk in private as Taruto flew over to me.

"I wouldn't say this in front of Kisshu, But humans are ugly. Jeez old hag, Haven't you given up your beauty treatment? haha!" Laughed Taruto.

"shut up miget!' I yelled at him, angrily.

"Taruto! Stop bothering her and give me a hand!" called out Pai. Taruto and Kisshu switched places. Kisshu grabbed me by the arm and pushed me in the ship. I tried to stop by putting my legs out and pushing against the opening of the door, to keep him from pushing me in.

"Kitten! Get in the ship!" Kish yelled at me. "No! Where are you taking me!? I won't go!" I screamed. He then grabbed my breasts, which made me put my legs down as a reflex. "If I knew grabbing your breasts made you come easier, I would of done it a long time ago." smirked Kisshu as he pushed me into the ship.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still with a angry tone in my voice. "We are taking you to our planet. You see, Me, Pai, and Taruto are heros there, for saving our planet and people and i'm going to be 14 years old soon. As people of my planet, when we turn 14 years, we get to choose a mate. And I think you can figure out the rest of the plan." Smirked Kish.

"I can't be your mate! I'm only 13 years old! I'm not old enough! Which means you can't!" I tried yelling at him, as he pulled me to a room. The room was light green, couple shirts on the ground, a dresser, and a bed with black sheets.

"Actually on my planet, 13 is the female age of getting chosen as a mate for a male. So, you can be mine. Happy birthday me!" Laughed Kisshu. But then he turned serious.

"But.. sense your a human.. My people may be.." His voice trailed off. "What will your people do?" I asked, concerned.

"Especially the females at my planet which are obsessed with me, will be mad at you because i'v chosen you." He replied.

"huh?" I asked, dumb folded.

"The females on my planet are attracted to me, Pia, and Taruto, as of being heros. So any females we choose as our mate, they will be mad at because we didn't choose them instead." He told Ichigo.

"Thinking of this stuff... we should start mating now. Sense we are alone-"

"_SLAP"_

Kisshu stood there, silently, his head in the direction he was slapped. "I will never be your mate! I don't like you and I never will! When will you understand that! I love Masaya, Not a stupid alien whos a pervert! Choose another mate and let me off this stupid ship!" Ichigo screamed at him. Suddenly she was pushed against the wall and fell to the floor of the room. Ichigo looked up to find a angry alien with glowing red eyes.

"Mabe I should punish my kitten for disobeying my requests. When we get to my planet, You will be marked mine whether you like it or not. For you to disobey me twice today, I say my naughty kitty had to be punished. Stay in here till I come and get you." Kisshu yelled at Ichigo. When he left the room, the room went pitch black. Ichigo started touching the wall to find a switch which was discovered. She clicked on the switch and it turned on a ceiling fan and a light. When she looked around, there was no door. The door disappeared.

"LET ME OUT!" Ichigo screamed instantly. "My.. mew pendent!" Ichigo remembered. She started digging in her pockets. But no mew pendent was found. "Kisshu must of taken it when he hugged me!" Ichigo thought out loud.

"What am I going to do? How am I getting out of here?" Ichigo thought.

* * *

"Ryou? What's going on?" Asked Lettuce.

"Yeah. What's todays mission? I was in the middle of my tea time." scolded Mint, as usual.

"Girls, It's Ichigo-San." Replied Ryou with a serious look and tone. "What?! Where is she? Na no da?" Asked Pudding, showing a concerned look.

"Her Mew Pendent was detected. It appears as if she disappeared. Her pendent was last detected in the park last night, then disappeared, Like a communication error." Replied Keiichiro. "What your saying is.. Someone or something shut off her mew pendent?" asked Ryou.

"I bet it was the aliens. You know, the pointed ears, and powers, no na da." Pudding said, pointing out her ears.

"Yes Pudding, we know what the aliens look like-" Said Mint before getting cut off by Zakuro. "How do you want us to find her without detecting her pendent?" asked Zakruo, with a serious tone.

"If my huntch is correct, you can find her by Masha's sensor." answered Ryou. "But what if she doesn't have Masha?" asked Zakuro once again.

"What do you mean? She always has Masha with her."

"When Me, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding went to her house last time, no one was home. Masha answered Ichigo's door and told us she was out for a little while. We told Masha to tell Ichigo we stopped by then we left and came here." replied Zakuro. Then Ryou punched the wall beside his computer.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Ryou. "Mint, get Pudding out of here please." Demanded Keiichiro as a safety pre-caution for Pudding.

"I TOLD HER I WOULD PROTECT HER AND THAT YOU GIRLS WOULD BE FINE. NOW THAT THEY GOT HER, WHAT CAN I DO?! DAMMIT! DAMMMIT! DAMMIT!" Yelled Ryou, as Keiichiro, Lettuce and Zakuro tried to calm him down.

"Ryou calm down!" Screamed Lettuce. Ryou was able to calm down a little. "I need to take a strool through the city." Ryou said as he glowed a bright light. He then transformed into Alto, a cat. just like ichigo only a grey color and wearing a green hankercheif. "Mew" (bye) Mewed Ryou running out the back door, outside.

Keiichiro, Lettuce and Zakuro all stared at the tiny cat walking away outside. "Keiichiro, what do we do?" Asked Lettuce, worried. Nothing but silence for a few seconds.

"...I don't know Lettuce.." Answered Keiichiro.

* * *

It's been 24 hours sense Ichigo was pushed onto the ship and on her way to Kisshu's Planet by force. She was sitting on his bed in the dark, just staring off into space when a light came through. The doors was once again, appeared. The alien that walked in.. was Kisshu. He held a plate of food which was no food humans could probably eat.

"Kitten, If you apologize, I'll forgive you. But in any case, you must eat." He replied, setting the food down next to me on the bed. I turned away, and didn't answer him. He got impatient for my 'apology'.

"Kitty cat, Aren't you going to apologize?" He begged me, but with a serious tone.

"For what? I did nothing wrong." Ichigo answered him, still looking away. Then Kisshu grabbed he chin to make her look at him. Her cheeks turned a red, blushing color and her cat ears, and tail popped out.

"You named that tree hugger who I told you never to say his name, You called me a pervert, and you rejected my request of you becoming my mate. I deserve a apology. So say it." He demanded.

"N-no!" I told him. Then still holding my chin, his other hand slid under my top. "NYA! GET THAT OUT OF THERE!" Ichigo screamed trying to pull his hand out of her shirt, which was groping her. Then he forcefully kissed her begging for entrance.

Ichigo denied him and he forcefully stuck his tongue in. Ichigo tried screaming throughout the kiss. Then she came to a idea...

"Ow! You bit my tongue!" Kisshu pulled away quickly. "Then keep it in your own mouth." Ichigo scolded at him trying to push him away. Kisshu was still holding onto her chin and a hand on her chest when the door was kicked open. Ichigo and Kish both looked to see Pai with his arms crossed. "Damn that bastard!" Thought Kisshu.

"Sorry to break up your.. Private tutoring, but we are about to arrive home Kisshu. So you need to get ready for the landing. Make.. _her _look presentable." With this, Pai left, leaving the door open. Kisshu took his hand out from her shirt and let go of the blushing kitty cat girl. Soon enough, Her ears and Tail disappeared.

Kisshu was digging through his drawers until he pulled out a mini skirt which was light pink and had little strawberries on it. Then a light pink tang top with it. He threw it to Ichigo. "Put this on." Ichigo examined it and blushed.

"But I can't wear this! It shows.. everything!" She complained. "Put it on or I will kitten. I have no trouble in helping you change." Kisshu smirked. With a sigh, Ichigo pushed him out the room, closing the door behind him. "You got to be kidding me!" Ichigo thought putting on the outfit.

"Kitty cat, you been in there a while, you need help?" cooed Kisshu through his door. "N-No! It's just to small.. Where did you even find this?!" She yelled through the door.

"Oh, I found it in a building called, Tokyo cosplay." He answered. Then Ichigo realized what store that was. "That store?! Oh no!" She screamed.

"What?" He asked through the door yet again. "That store is for sluts!" Yelled Ichigo. "Oh.." Said Kisshu. Silence for a few seconds before kisshu blurted out, "I guess I been a bad boy! Ichigo, can you punish me?"

"NANI? NOO!" She screamed, opening and jumping out the room. Kisshu just snickered. But then stared down at Ichigo. Her cheeks grew red.

"What are you looking at?!" Ichigo screamed at him. N-Nothing." He looked away, with his own cheeks blushing red. He then grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled her down a hall. At the opening of the ship, waited Pai and Taruto, who were looking away because of the outfit Kisshu chosen.

"Ready kitten?" Winked Kisshu.

"No. No.. I don't want to be your mate.." Repeated Ichigo over and over again. "Well... you got no choice." said Kisshu, pulling her by his side. The ship door opened and on the other side, was aliens. As soon as everyone saw Ichigo, nothing but gasps of surprise came out.

**CLIFF HANGER! See what happens in the next chapter! What will Ichigo do now? NYA! BYE! =^~^=**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's Catnapped

Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Kisshu is such a pervert in this! Normal POV. Enjoy.**

"It's ok kitten. My people.. are just not fans of humans. You see, Sense you humans took over our past planet, earth, they groan to hate human kkind. But i'll protect you kitten, on one condition." Kish whispered down at Ichigo. "huh?"

"I'll protect you if you argree to everything I say." he continued. "what do you mean-" Kisshu cut ichigo off.

"Hello everyone! We missed you all!" Called out Kisshu to everyone. Ichigo looked around. Most of his people were teenagers, elders, and children. Everyone stared at their 'heros' and cheered. As Pai and Taruto walked down the platform to greet everyone, a certain elder came up to Kisshu. Kisshu then put his hand over Ichigo's waist.

"Hero Kisshu. Who is this human female you brought here?" Asked the elder. "She was the leader of the mews and I am planning to make her my beloved mate, Ichigo."

"Her? Your mate? But she is nothing then a mere human. The enemies we hate for stealing our planet. She is also not familiar with our customs or laws here." The elder protested. "If she is going to be your mate, you can't mark her until she learns our laws and customs. I would say she can't be your mate period, but your our savior. It would be disrespectful for me to disobey your request."

"Elder, how long would that be?" Asked Kisshu, getting closer to Ichigo. Ichigo blushes.

"To learn our laws may be a few weeks, mabe she can go to school with you. She can learn a little faster there. I say it would be about a month. Then you may take her as your soon to be mate. I'll sign her up at your school first thing tonight. See you later hero Kisshu." The elder left and walked to greet Pai and Taruto.

"Kisshu! I don't want to be your mate! I don't like you! And I hate these clothes!" Ichigo complained.

"You have no choice Kitty cat. Also your stuck here on my planet. ps. your out fit makes your butt look cute." Snickered Kisshu. Ichigo's cheeks turned red and and with her hands, blocked her butt. But they weren't there for long. She had to move them when Kisshu started pushing her down the plat form. Ichigo was then pushed away from Kisshu by a group of Kisshu fan girls.

"Kisshu! I love you! Won't you please be my male mate?" One of the teens asked and pleaded.

"No! Please kisshu. I'll do anything for you if your my mate!" Another shouted. Kisshu then just smiled and tried to walk through the crowd.

"Oh my oh my. You girls sure are Kawaii. But I can't have none of you as my mate." He tried to act innocent. "But why?!" They all pleaded. Kisshu then got out of the crowd of alien female teenagers and walked over to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around her waist. They all got angry looks and stared at Ichigo.

"You see, I already got a mate." He smiled. "That human whore?" One asked and gave Ichigo a angry look. Kisshu then slapped her and everyone else gasped.

"Ichigo is not a human whore. She is my soon to be mate. And none of you have saying in this. Plus, she is way more adorable then you girls. " Kisshu then turned Ichigo around and kissed her in front of everyone else, this time no tongue begging for entrance. Ichigo couldn't hold it in any more. Her tail and ears popped out. He soon broke off the kiss.

"What with her ugly ears and tail? If im not mistaken, she can turn into a cat." One blurted out. Kisshu just gave her a dirty look. Then the group walked away with angry pouts and expressions.

"Kisshu what the hell!" Ichigo screamed at him. "What kitten?" Kisshu answered her.

"Why did you kiss me in front of all those girls? I don't appreciate that!" Ichigo continued. Kisshu then walked back over to her and held her chin up, while a few dirty looks stared around at them.

"Kitten, I think you should cheer up. I defended you and I rejected them because I wanted you. I think you should want me too." Then Kisshu grabbed her hand and pulled her away, through the city until they found Pai.

"Pai, im taking Ichigo home, I'll see you around." Replied Kisshu. Pai simply just looked over to him and said, "Ok Kish. I'm going to have the elder sign Ichigo up for your school tomarrow. Have her wear this." Pai then handed a school girl outfit to Ichigo. It had a short mini skirt, only not as small as she was wearing now that Kisshu made her wear. It also came with a white school shirt with a red tie. Just a normal school out fit. They then left and headed for Kisshu's home.

Little did they now someone was watching them. No... someone was watching Ichigo. This persons name was Marmalade and he was Kisshu's rival.

"Ok Kitten. we're home." Kisshu pulled her through the door. "This whole house?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I mostly live with Pai and Taruto sense my parents.. died. I also have no sisters or brothers. But in a way, Pai and Taruto are my brothers. Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." He grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her into a huge room. It was connected to a large bathroom. The room had light green walls and hard wood floor. In the middle was a large king sized bed and a dresser in the corner. In the opposite corner was a small desk which surprisingly had a lot of pictures of Ichigo in her café uniform, bathing suit and in her school uniform.

"Kisshu! Why do you have pictures of me!" She yelled at him. "Your just so cute, I couldn't help myself. Especially when your in that cute bikini." Laughed Kisshu.

"Pervert!" Yelled Ichigo as she slammed the door in his face. She then set down the school uniform on the desk and lied down on the king sized bed. But at that moment, Kisshu opened the door.

"Another I forgot to tell you, We're sharing this room kitten." Kisshu walked in and literally jumped on top of Ichigo.

"Kisshu! Get off me! Your heavy and im not sharing a room with a pervert like you!" Yelled Ichigo. "I think im rather comfy. And its hard to get off you when I can see down your shirt like this. hahha" Laughed Kisshu trying to get off of her. Ichigo then crossed her arms trying to cover up under her shirt and then got up headed to the bathroom.

"I think I need a bath.." She scolded at him. "Kitten?" He cooed behind her. "I want a bath without you." She added.

"Kitten you can't take a bath without clothes you know." He told her. "But I have no clothes, what am I ganna where?" She asked in a serious look.

" You can wear some of my clothes until i buy you some clothes at the market after school tomarrow. or better yet, you can go naked, i have no problem with that." He cooed again at her. She came over and grabbed the clothes he was handing out to her and with a angry look, locked herself in the bathroom. As she leaned again the door, clothes and a towel in her hands, she sighed. She then turned on the bath and took her clothes of. she then climbed in and relaxed.

_"kisshu is such a pervert... By this rate, when a month passes, who know how excited and crazy he'll go on me. I need to find a way off this planet!" _Ichigo thought. After a few minutes, she climbed out and wrapped and tried in the towel. She then picked up the clothes kisshu gave her and dressed in them. The pants were a little saggy and the shirt slipped of her shoulder. Also the shirt showed her stomach. She walked out only to see the bed filled with food and Kisshu sitting there with roses in his hand.

"Kisshu what is all this?" Ichigo asked. He then handed her the flowers which she placed on a night stand beside the bed. "I thought we could eat dinner. As this special event of you becoming my mate, I decided to let you pick whatever food you want tonight. We got strawberries, and these red fruits that started growing here after we saved our planet." Ichigo was then about to slap Kisshu but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. She tried to pull away but no avil.

"Ah ah ah kitty cat. You can't just go slapping me when you feel like it." He grabbed a piece of strawberry and held it to her mouth.

"Kisshu! Let me go! I'm not eating that!" Ichigo screamed at him. He then slid the strawberry in her mouth and she started chewing. After ward he released her wrist and and wiped her mouth off.

"Ichigo, i just want to make sure you eat, considering you didn't get a chance to eat in the ship earlier." Kisshu then started eating himself and Ichigo just stared at him. It's true. It had been a while sense she last ate. Her stomach then growled and Kisshu looked up at her.

"Kitty cat, please eat." He handed her a bowl of strawberries and other fruit. After ward, he continued eating himself. She picked up a piece of fruit and put in her mouth. It was sweet and had a sour after taste. The red fruits were like firework explosion in her mouth. After ward, Kisshu grabbed all the plates and bowls and left the room. Ichigo saw that he had a porch and opened the door to go out side.

The sky was dark and like on earth, had blooming stars that were bright. There was a slight breeze and it felt nice and cool. But little did she no was someone was watching her. When she felt a presence she looked at the moon, only to see a shadow. The shadow came down and floated in front of her. She was about to scream when the shadow put a hand over her mouth.

"Hi my name is Marmalade. I was going to greet you and My.. dear friend Kisshu, but got busy at the moment. Mind if i greet you now miss?" Marmalade said. He then released his hand on her mouth. " Sorry if i startled you. What is Kisshu's mate's name?"

"My name is Ichigo. But im not Kisshu's mate." Ichigo answered to his question. "Your not? I thought Pai, Taruto and everyone else says you are. Was i misinformed?" He replied.

"N-no." Ichigo replied back. "Well you certainly more beautiful then i heard from the females talking about you." Marmalade then sensed Kisshu heading back to the room. "I'm sorry miss Ichigo, but i must go. Meet me in the Garden tomarrow at noon if you want to get to now me better." He winked at her and disappeared.

"Get to.. know you better?" She whispered as Kisshu entered the room. "Hey kitty cat, You weren't going to jump out and escape, right?" He walked over to her.

"I can't anyway, i don't have my abilities without my pendent. Speaking of, where it it?" She asked him with a serious look.

"Oh, i forgot to give it back to you. I took it so you couldn't escape when bringing you here." He then handed her her pendent. "Kitten, we might want to get to bed. We have a long school day tomarrow. " Kisshu pushed Ichigo over to the bed, and closed the porch door.

They both climbed in the bed. "Kisshu?"

"Yes my kitty cat?" He answered her. "If you wont get out of the bed, Stay on your side." She scolded at him. He then scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her waist with the covers on top. "Kisshu!" She wined at him.

"But kitty, You warm and my side is cold."

She let it go just for tonight. They both fell asleep as night time fell.

**That's chapter 2! What's Marmalade planning and will Kisshu ever stop being a pervert? Find out in next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo Catnapped

Chapter 3

**SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING! I been sick and had homework from missing school. Enjoy! Normal POV! =^~^=**

"Ichigo? Kitten?" Ichigo heard a calm male voice. But she was so tired. She ignored it and kept her eyes close. But Kisshu who had his hands and knees on each of the side of her, his hands and knees holding himself up, he was above her. I looked at the sleeping Ichigo. She looked adorable! He then looked at her lips. Her lips were bright red. They also looked soft and plump. Kisshu wanted to take this opportunity to surprise her. He bent down and kissed her. No tongue intended. Ichigo felt something warm on her lips. It was soft and felt.. good. Ichigo for that moment kissed what ever it was, back. She then opened her eyes and saw it was Kisshu kissing her.

"NYA!" Ichigo screamed into the kiss. Whe kisshu knew she was fully awake now, he slipped his tongue in while she was opened mouthed, with him still kissing her. He took this opportunity to explore her as much as he can. Ichigo felt his tongue travel everywhere. He didn't miss a spot of her mouth. Ichigo then tried pushing him off but her grabbed her wrist, pinning them down. When Kisshu felt she needed to breath, He pulled his tongue out and broke the kiss.

"Good morning Kitten!" Kisshu cheered, smiling with his face still very close to hers. "What the hell Kisshu! That was so nasty!" Ichigo yelled at him. "What? I only wanted to show my love for you? Did you not like my morning kiss?" He asked.

"Not when I wake up with someone else tongue in my mouth! EW! I can still taste your saliva!" Ichigo spit.

"Well I still have your saliva. It taste like strawberries. Yummy kitten."Kisshu licked his lips. "Admit it kitten! That was the best wake up call you ever had!" Ichigo just turned away. Kisshu then got off of her and dug in his drawers for clean clothes. "My.. Princess, if we want to get to school on time, I suggest we get up and get dressed."

"I thought you aliens were kidding about me going to school with you! I don't want to go!" Said Ichigo as she got off the bed and walked over to the school uniform that Pai gave her.

"But kitty cat, you have to. Now, do I have to dress you myself?" Asked Kisshu as himself was getting undressed. "NO NYAA!" screamed Ichigo, as she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Once inside Ichigo looked at the uniform.

"I can't believe it! This sucks. I barely got use to my uniform at earth, how am i soppose to get use to this one?" Thought Ichigo as she undressed, and started putting the uniform on. The shirt hung a little over both her shoulder and the skirt was 6 inches above her knees. The uniform came with gray shoes, which matched perfectly. Ichigo used the brush that was in the bathroom and brushed her hair. She then fixed and re-tied the ribbons in her hair. Once she was done she walked out. Kisshu was already fully dressed with his uniform.

He wore grey pants and a white buttoned shirt. He left 3 buttons alone so it showed his toned chest. Once Ichigo saw, she turned away and her cheeks turned red. "See something you like strawberry?" Kisshu smirked.

"N-no!" Ichigo rushed out of the room only to be grabbed by the elbow. "Come on Ichigo. Lets go have breakfast. Pai is cooking." Smiled Kisshu as he forcefully dragged Ichigo down the hall, to the left and into the kitchen. When they both entered, Pai looked up.

"Goodmorning Kisshu.. and Mew Ichigo." Pai responded. "Wheres Taruto?" Asked Kisshu as him and Ichigo sat down at the table.

"He said he was spending the day with his friends, considering we haven't seen them for a while." Pai answered. "Break fest is done. Enjoy." Pai set multiple plates down in front of Ichigo and Kisshu. The plates filled with steamed corn, strawberries, red fruits and Juice. surprisingly, human foods related.

"Aren't you going to eat Pai?" Asked Kisshu. "No. I got work to do. You two enjoy. And don't forget about school. See you soon." Replied Pai as he walked out the room. Kisshu then looked at Ichigo and handed her a fork.

"Eat Kitty. It's going to be a full day." Kisshu then started eating himself. Ichigo grabbed a fork full of food and shoved it in her mouth.

* * *

"K-keiichiro?" Whispered Zakuro as she slowly entered the lab. She then looked at Keiichiro who spun around in a lab chair. "Hm?" he answered her.

"Did Ryou come back yet?"

"no. I believe when he's upset, he stays alone for a couple days. He is really emotional. Especially when it comes to Ichigo. May I tell you something?" asked Keiichiro. "sure." replied Zakuro.

"Ryou thought you girls can handle being mews, but now, he not so sure if he can handle being in charge of the mew project if one of you is hurt. But when it's Ichigo.. he has, strong feelings for her."

"He's.. in love with her. Is he?" said Zakuro, calmly. "Yes. Ryou loves Ichigo. And to be honest he didn't care about her dating Masaya. But now that Kisshu has her and we can't get to her, He wants to do anything to get her back. Must be nice to be in love with someone." answered Keiichiro.

"Do.. you love anyone Keiichiro?" Asked Zakuro. Keiichiro didn't want to tell her the truth, he simply lied. "N-no. I don't". Zakuro knew he was lying. "Your lying. Please tell me."

"I.. Love you Zakuro. But if you don't want to accept it, I understand." Keiichiro said turning in the lab chair and typing on the large computer. This shocked Zakuro. She even loved Keiichiro! She was glad.

* * *

After breakfast, Kisshu and Ichigo washed their plates and walked to the front door. "Ichigo my kitty, We must go. We'll be late." Kisshu then grabbed her hand, grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"Kisshu?" Whispered as they walked down the street, Kisshu not letting go of her hand. "Yes my pretty cat?"

"How did you have all those human related foods here for breakfast?" Asked Ichigo, looking up at him. "Well.. Sense we saved our planet with mew aqua which was part of earth, We grew earth foods here. simple." Answered Kisshu smiling down at Ichigo. They then arrived at a open gate. Inside, was a large high school and aliens. The walls were painted a tan color and open windows line the edges on the walls. They was a large fountin in the middle of the campus and even earth trees outlined the courtyard.

Once they entered, Girl and boy tens crowded around Ichigo and Kisshu. Kisshu smiled and all females gave Ichigo dirty looks. Kisshu then handed Ichigo's classes and what periods they were.

"Kitty darling, I need to go. I have to talk to the principle about something. I'll be back in time to see you after school... my kitty cat." Kisshu then grabbed her hand and kissed it in front of everyone. He then walked off with a smile.

Females just gave her dirty looks and walked away. But one female didn't want her to have Kisshu. Her name was Connoli. With her snoby friends, the made a plan.

"Why is everyone hating on me? I did nothing wrong.. " Ichigo told herself, thinking that no one heard her.

"It's cause they want Kisshu and they don't want you to have him." A girl walked in front of her. She had yellow hair and they were in pig tails. He hair was long that went down to her knees. "My name is Lucia. You must be Ichigo-Chan."

"W-why are you being nice to me?" Ichigo asked, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"No one is nice to me." Answered Ichigo.

"Oh. I guess I don't feel that way to Kisshu. I mean I know he saved us in all, but I don't like a big shot hero. Plus, just cause your human doesn't mean I can make a new friend. Also, you seem lonely." said Lucia with a smile. "What class are you in?"

"I'm in.." Ichigo looked at her paper Kisshu gave to her. "I'm in room 1D. But I don't know where that is."

"Oh! That's my class! I can show you. We do all our subjects in 1D, then pe class is in 2A." Shouted Lucia excitedly. "Come on. It's about to start!" Lucia then grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her along. They both ran into the large building when the schools bell rang. When they reached room 1D, Lucia sat down next to a empty desk.

**"RING! RING!" **The bell rang. Other males and females sat down. The teacher walked up to the front of the room and called out, "Ok class. I know she's a human but please welcome her. Kisshu is our hero along with Pai and young Taruto. Kisshu also has chosen her to be his soon-to-be-mate. Give a clap to, Ichigo." The teacher clapped and only 3 other claps sounded the room.

"Finally. A whore." called out Connoli with her friends smirking and laughing. The whole class laughed and the teacher gave them all angry looks.

"Connoli, you got detention." Connoli just rolled her eyes as the teacher yelled 'detention' at her. Afterward, The teacher sat Ichigo down at a empty seat.

"Don't worry about Connoli Ichigo. She will talk trash about anyone. At least you got one friend here." Whispered Lucia. Ichigo then smiled and class started.

* * *

Keiichiro confessed his love to Zakuro, and he didn't want to talk to her. He knew she probably wouldn't accept it.

"Keiichiro? Are you ok?" Asked Zakuro. "Y-yes. Im fine. I'm not hurt if you don't accept my feelings." He answered.

"KEIICHIRO! YOUR A LIER! PLEASE! DON'T LIE TO ME! " Zakuro yelled. Keiichiro then turned around in the lab chair and looked at Zakuro with caring eyes.

"I do love you! I loved you for so long! I accept it Keiichiro." Zakuro said at last. Keiichiro just smiled and stood up. He walked over and hugged Zakuro. Zakuro smiled and repeated, "I love you Keiichiro."

* * *

After a couple of classes and subjects in room 1D, it was time for pe.

"I got pe with you Ichigo, Isn't that great?" said Lucia happily. But someone who also had pe with her was Connoli.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Ok girls. It sucks that I don't have pe with you guys, but now I have pe with that tramp of a human whore." pouted Connoli._

_"Lets make up a plan." Told one of her friends. Her friend then whispers a plan to her._

_"That's the perfect plan to embarrass her in front of everyone." laughed Connoli._

**_"ring! ring!" _**_The school bell rang. _

_"Lets get to class." With that, they left, a plan in mind for Ichigo._

_FLASH BACK END_

"Yeah! Hey Lucia?" answered Ichigo. "yeah?"

"Thank you for being nice to me. I really appreciate it." Said Ichigo as her and Lucia walked into the changing room.

"No Problem! I know what it feels like to be bullied. I was once bullied for 3 years in middle school and I finally had enough." Lucia then opened her locker and got out clothes. Ichigo then looked at the paper Kisshu gave her and had the locker number and combination. Ichigo found that the locker was right next to Lucia. Lucky.

"cool my locker is next to you! How do you open it?" Ichigo Replied. "Oh like this." Lucia looked at the combination number and opened the locker. "I'll try and show you how to open it later." smiled Lucia. Ichigo found there was clothes already in there. There was also a note.

The note read:

_To ichigo. I had clean clothes put in for you. I'll see you during pe cause I have the same period as you! Love you Kitty cat! ~kisshu_

Ichigo then grabbed the clothes and begin changing. Many females in the locker watched Ichigo and gave her dirty pouts and expressions.

"Hey Lucia?" Replied Ichigo. "Yeah?" "How do you stop getting bullied?"

"A boy. His name was Kaito. He stood up for me. The girl who was bulling me called me names in front of everyone and Kaito stood up for me. He told her a embarrassing secret about her. He said he would tell everyone if she didn't stop bulling me, so she stopped. That's when I fell in love with him"

They both walked out to the court yard. They then saw the boys running and Kisshu with them.

When the girls started running, Connoli's plan was to trip her in front of everyone.

"TRIP!" Ichigo fell to the ground and both boys and girls stopped to laugh at Ichigo.

"See you next fall, you ugly human whore!" laughed cannoli. Everyone laughed until she got punched in the face.

"ICHIGO IS NOT A UGLY HUMAN WHORE! SO SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE AND YOUR NOT. YOUR JUST A SNUTY UGLY POPULAR BRAT. NOTHING MORE. Make fun of Ichigo again, and im kicking your ass." screamed Kisshu. Ichigo got up off the ground and ran into the locker room.

"Ichigo!" called out Lucia from the court yard. Once Ichigo was in the locker room, she changed back and grabbed her stuff. She left and ran out the front gates.

* * *

Kisshu with eyes all over staring at him, he ran to change to go after Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" he yelled out after her. But she was too far away, running.

* * *

Ichigo was running as fast as she can, with tears escaping her eyes. Panting, she didn't stop. When she had made it home, she stepped in the house and slammed the door. She leaned against the door, her red cherry hair, hiding her face. She slid down the door and cried.

Once Kisshu reached the door, He reached for the handle, but stopped when he heard crying from the other side of the door.

He teleported inside and saw Ichigo against the door, crying and sitting on the floor.

"I-Ichigo?" He whispered only to be cut off.

"I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! Everyone hates me and it's your fault! " Yelled Ichigo with her hands holding her head.

**That was it! I had to rush the end cause of my family and I have to go. SO SORRY! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry to rush it! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's Catnapped

Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! The last chapter had emotional issues. Marmalade time! ENJOY! Normal POV.**

"I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! and its your fault!" Ichigo screamed and cried at Kisshu, her hands holding her head.

"K-kitten, I said i'll protect and I will keep-" He got cut off. "But you didn't. You knew that was to be expected but you did nothing to stay by my side." Ichigo sat up from sitting on the ground, still leaning against the door. Her face was still hidin from her red cherry hair and bangs.

"I'v never been so humilated. I-im going for walk." Ichigo turned away and opened the door. "But Kitty cat.." Kisshu felt so bad for what happened. Sure he gets upset and mad himself, but after what connoli said, hurt. He knew it had hurt her.

"P-please don't follow me." Ichigo then soon walked out, Leaving Kisshu in the empty house.

* * *

"What can I expect! I'm on a planet with hurtful, stuck up aliens!" Ichigo told herself, as she realized she was in the garden. There was a large fountin in the middle. It looked more classy then what in the middle of the school. There was flowers everywhere. The flowers were roses, tulips, and white flowers. Around were cherry tress and green earth tress. Surprisingly earth life.

"Don't tell me all aliens here are stuck up." Ichigo heard a voice. She then felt someone grabbing her hand, and before she knew it, a male alien was teleporting in, kissing her hand. Ichigo's cheeks grew red slightly.

"D-do I know you?" Ichigo asked pulling her hand back. "Oh you may not recognize me. I'm marmalade. I greeted you last night. I'm surprised you came to my request of getting to know me better." He answered her.

"Oh Marmalade. So your a friend of Kisshu, right?" Ichigo replied. "Yes. We were good friends. Also, I should warn you about kisshu. Between me and him, you shouldn't trust him." Marmalade lied. "Who knows what he'll do to you when a month passes."

"I'm well of aware not to trust him. He said he would protect me, but didn't when connoli embarrassed me today. And a month? I hope i'll be out of here by then. wait! What makes you think I can trust you?" Ichigo told him, with a serious, pouty tone in her voice.

"Maby I can keep you company and help you figure out how to get back home." Marmalade said simply, as him and Ichigo sat down on the fountin's edges. "Lets get to know each other" Marmalade smiled. Marmalade knew how much Kisshu liked Ichigo, and as his rival, for taking fame which Marmalade wanted, Marmalade was going to take Ichigo away from him. Plus, Ichigo was one of those girls who looked good in a uniform. She was skinny and like 6 inches above her knees, her skirt was short enough to see her pale, toned thighs. Marmalade liked they way she looked. Not only that, for 13 year old, she had B32 breasts.

"How about your go first Ichigo-Chan?" Marmalade told her, as he looked down at her.. and her body. (stalker much?)

"As you may know, im 13 years old, not ready to be a mate yet, I want to go home. I'm also the leader of the mews which helped try to protect earth." After realizing what she had said, Ichigo covered her mouth quickly. "I-I didn't mean that!"

"So you were the mew mew enemies trying to keep Kisshu, Pai and young Taruto from saving our planet? How did you come up with so much power? I wonder how Kisshu could of tried to destroy Deep Blue because of a cute girl like you. Please tell me Ichigo-Chan" Marmalade begged, with a joking tone.

"Um.. well, you see.." Ichigo tried explaining but Marmalade just laughed. "I was just joking. I'll keep your secret. We're friends." Marmalade lied to her face. He wanted to torcher Ichigo to make Kisshu suffer. But first, plan 1, become friends with her to earn her trust.

"Ok, now about you." Ichigo told him.

"Ok. Actually, me and Kisshu aren't good friends. But you still shouldn't trust him. To be honest, he's my rival." Marmalade told her the truth.

"His.. rival?" Murmured Ichigo. "Yes. It was me against him to saving our planet. Like an election. He won and that's why Him, Pai, and Taruto got to go to earth to save our planet. But a girl like you? You won't be able to get away from Kisshu, especially next month." Marmalade stood up.

"I thought you can trust me and in return I can help you get away from Kisshu." Smiled and winked Marmalade.

"But Kisshu will come after me. Plus I know he won't let me go. and if your his rival, he will never let you help me. Its a lose, lose problem." Replied Ichigo looking away.

"Like I said, he can't be trusted. But if you don't tell him, then you can go home. I'll tell you when I come up with a plan. See you later Ichigo-Chan!' Marmalade then teleported away, leaving Ichigo in the middle of the garden. Ichigo then thought she can walk back. But Kisshu was there and she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

* * *

"Where is she?!" thought Kisshu getting impatient. The sun was getting lower and it was dark. He ran out and decided to look for her.

* * *

"Its getting dark, but I don't remember where to go. K-KISSHU!" Ichigo called to Kisshu, but he didn't show up. Ichigo was lost and didn't know how to get back to Kisshu's house. But then she walked into a alien ally between to large buildings. It was dark, and foggy. Ichigo didn't realize it was a dead end. But when she turned around, there were 3 alien males walking towards her.

One had black hair and had his hair almost like Pai's. The second had Yellow hair and let his bangs hang low. The third had brown hair, and he looked the youngest of the 3. They all wore the same uniform like Kisshu, except they had no buttons. It showed their chest more then it did to kisshu.

"hey look guys, It's Kisshu's mate." The black haired male said, smirking. "She's wearing the girls school uniform. No wonder why Kisshu chose her. she doesn't look so bad in it" The blond one laughed. All three started at her, head to toe. "She looks hotter then the others." Ichigo stepped backwards, only to be trapped between them and the dead end wall.

"I don't care if she's a worthless human, she looks great. Hey cutie, wanna hang with us?" The youngest brown haired asked, smirking.

"No. leave me alone." Ichigo Protested. She walked forward, past the three. But only to be grabbed by the elbow, and pulled back against the side of he wall.

"Tell me, why did Kisshu choose you to be his mate, surely can't be because your just human. It must be because whether your human or alien, your so cute. I like your body. Ichigo, was it?" The blond and brown haired held her wrist down, while the black haired leader, started playing with her skirt. The black haired male slightly ripped Ichigo's skirt open.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo screamed. before Ichigo was even touched no further, someone came out of the shadows.

"Leave her alone!" Someone screamed and the 3 aliens stopped playing with her. All Ichigo saw, was a shadow charater, quickly teleport and punched the blond and brown haired. When they fell to the ground, the shadow grabbed the 2 wraps coming from the black haired leaders pants. It was like Kisshu's only shorter. The male then yelled and try kicking the shadow charater. The charater then grabbed the black haired alien's hand and pulled it behind his back, making him stuck and in pain.

"Touch her again, and i'll kill you." The shadow charater pushed the black haired male to the ground. He got up and him, brown haired and blond males started running. "This sucks!" they yelled as they ran. The shadow charater turned around and to her surprise, Ichigo was glad who it was. It wasn't Kisshu.

"Marmalade! T-thank you!" Ichigo blurted out.

"Are you alright Ichigo-Chan?" Marmalade asked, worriedly. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner"

"I-im fine, thanks to you. And just call me Ichigo. Do you know where Kisshu's house is? I seemed to get lost." "Ichigo murmured as her and Marmalade walked out of the ally.

"Yes. You could of gotten hurt Ichigo. I need to know your safe. Lets get you home." Marmalade told her, with a serious tone in his voice. Ichigo getting raped would of made Kisshu suffer, but Marmalade wanted to make him suffer himself. For taking fame which belonged to marmalade.

"I guess I finally have her trust." Thought Marmalade.

* * *

When Marmalade and Ichigo reached the house, Ichigo was relieved. "Thank you Marmalade. How can I thank you enough?" asked Ichigo.

"Just trust me enough. That's all im asking. Ichigo. Be safe. Promise me." Marmalde told her, giving her a serious look.

"I promise." He then teleported away and Ichigo opened the front door to the house. when she closed it, she heard kisshu yell.

"Ichigo! Where the hell have you been?!" Yelled Kisshu from around the corner, racing over to her. "K-kisshu, I just been-" He cut her off.

"It's late! You could of gotten hurt or worse." Kisshu then noticed her ripped skirt. "WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Kisshu as he grabbed her arm. She looked away only for kisshu to grab her head to look at him.

"TELL ME. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ICHIGO." He repeated, with anger in his voice. "I.. almost got raped.." Murmured Ichigo. Kisshu then grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Tell me who almost raped you? wait, almost? What happened?" asked Kisshu, still anger in his tone.

"M-marmalade saved me. He then walked me home, making sure I was alright." Ichigo told him, but Kisshu's eyes turned furious.

"MARMALADE?! MY OLD RIVAL? I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT JERK. YOU SHOULDN'T NEVER TRUST HIM." Kisshu yelled.

"I CAN NEVER TRUST YOU KISSHU!" this made Kishsu let Ichigo go. "HE SAVED ME FROM GETTING RAPED, AND WHERE WERE YOU? I CALLED FOR YOU TO HELP ME. YOU DIDN'T COME." At this rate, Tears were squeezing from Ichigo's eyes and slid down her dirty cheek.

"You say you'll protect me, but I never get protected by you. Not at school, and not in a ally." Ichigo then ran through the halls and slammed the bedroom door, leaving Kisshu by the front door, in anger and sadness.

* * *

Ichigo, leaned against the door. She didn't want to be here anymore. She walked over to the king sized bed, lied down on her stomach, and cried into the pillow.

"M-mother! Father! Pudding, zakuro! Mint lettuce! Ryou, masaya! Please come help me!" Ichigo whispered and cried to herself. When Ichigo felt it was enough, 2 hours later, she wanted a bath. She felt dirty with hands all over her, and the thought of almost getting raped. She walked to the bathroom, Kisshu's clothes in hand she wore the night before. She poured bubbles into the running water of the hot tub. Steam floated off of the hot water. She undressed, then got in. The steam fogged up the mirrors in the room and steam matted her hair. Hot water soaked her body and the bubbles covered the surface of the water.

"why? Why did this happen to me? Is it so hard to asked to be alone, like a normal high school girl?" She asked herself out loud. "At earth.." She added.

"I don't think I want to go to school tomarrow." Ichigo whispered to herself. She stayed in the Bath as long as she can, before feeling dizzy from the hot water. When she felt it was enough she, got out. She drained the remaining water and wrapped the towel around her waist. She then used the brush to get through her wet, notty hair. She found a mini towel and hand dried her hair. Last, she got dressed. When she walked out of the bathrrom, there were stacks of cute, pink and red clothes on the desk. On top was a letter.

The letter read:

_Ichigo, I bought you some clothes. They are you favorite color so I thought you would like them. Also about me yelling earlier, im sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. You almost got raped and yet, I couldn't protect you. Make sure.. Marmalade protects you though. He may be my rival, but i'll be grateful to anyone who will keep my kitten safe. You can have the bed to yourself tonight if you wish. About school tomarrow, I pulled you out, so you don't have to worry about Connoli. ~Kisshu_

_Ps. Lucia called. She wanted to know how your doing, so she's going to visit tomarrow. Goodnight Kitten_

To be honest, The made Ichigo smile. Kisshu apologized, and is letting her be friends with Marmalade. Also Lucia, was her actual friend. She's worried about her.

Ichigo, feeling tired, climbed in bed and rested her head on the fluffy pillow. Worried about everyone at home, she soon let sleep claim her.

**I hope you like this! Lots of twists came out in it. **

**Please write me a review of what you think !**

**~Mew Ichigo13**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo Catnapped

Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting all week! Cause I got lame school. Let get started. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS BORING! Normal POV**

_"knock knock" _Ichigo woke with knocking on the large door. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, only to find Kisshu peeping his head in. Kisshu's face were red like he had been crying all night. He also hid his eyes behind his bangs and it looked like he hadn't changed into pajamas. "K-kisshu?" Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo, Lucia is here and is waiting for you in the front room. Please get ready and come greet her. I must go. I have school to attend. you may not worry about going. Sorry to bother you.. Neko-chan." Kisshu then closed the door and started walking down the hall."Kisshu!" Ichigo called after him. He heard her, but continued walking. Ichigo then quickly opened the door and ran down the hallway.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo repeated only this time, she flung her arms around him. Kisshu stood there, eyes hiddin behind his bangs, Ichigo hugging him from behind. "Im sorry about what I said! I should of never told you any of that! I also should of been more careful and come home before it got dark! Please forgive me Kisshu! "Ichigo cried, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe she was apologizing and crying over him. Did she start to love him?

"Ichigo, it hurt. I may still have feelings for you, but that doesn't mean I don't have times that I hate you. Let go of me." Kisshu said with almost no emotion in his tone. he pushed away Ichigo and rudely walked out the front door down the hall.

Ichigo then stood there, in the hall. She placed her hand over her chest, over her heart only to feel it beating fast. She then fell to her knees as more tears started sliding down her red, blushed cheeks. Her heart hurt. It felt like Kisshu had just ripped it out and smashed it to pieces. "K-kisshu... why. Don't you care for me anymore?" Ichigo whispered to herself. "W-what am I thinking?! Do I really have feelings for him?" Ichigo then got off the ground and walked to Kisshu's room.

Once inside, she put on a red and pink, strawberry dress Kisshu has bought for her the night before. Sense she took a bath last night, there was no need for another today. She then walked to the bathroom connected to Kisshu's room, and turned on the warm water. she rinsed her face off and looked into the large mirror hung on the tanned wall. She noticed her face was red, but didn't care. She didn't feel like putting on little make up, so she just walked out the room. Once down the hall, to the left and past the kitchen, she saw Lucia, sitting on the sofa.

"L-lucia?" Ichigo called out, only to be attacked and hugged to death.. almost. "ICHIGO! I'm so happy to see you! Are you ok? Did Connoli hurt you? Are you going back to school?" Lucia keep thinking of questions, one after the other.

"Im fine Lucia! Don't worry." Lied Ichigo as her and Lucia sat next to each other on the white sofa.

"Ichigo-Chan?" "hm?"

"What happened yesterday? May I ask? I mean, cannoli just tripped you, said mean stuff and the next thing I know, im calling for you, trying to find you. But then you disappeared. Plus, Kisshu skipped class and ran after you." Lucia asked Ichigo, with such worry in her tone.

"I ran into the locker room, changed, ran and came here. Kisshu then ran after me, confronted me and tried to calm me down. I then couldn't take it anymore. I left Kisshu here, and walked only to realize I ended up in a garden. There, I caught up with Marmalade and we ended up talking. After while, he left, I walked home and me and Kisshu got into a fight.. and I said things I shouldn't of said." Ichigo covered her face behind her cherry red, long bangs.

"Ichigo.. That's a lie." Ichigo quickly then looked up at Lucia. "Ichigo.. what really happened. I want to know and im worried about you."

Ichigo then quickly hugged Lucia and started crying. Lucia then hugged Ichigo back and tried to calm her down. "I was almost raped Lucia-Chan! Marmalade saved me then he walked me home! Kisshu hates Marmalade, so he yelled at me and told me not to trust him! I told Kisshu I couldn't trust him and now he hates me!" Ichigo screamed into Lucia's shirt, crying loudly.

"I-ichigo.. I can't believe that would of happened. Im sorry Ichigo. You know what? Call me if you need anything. But Ichigo.. I believe Kisshu was just worried about you." Ichigo then looked up at Lucia, tears in her eyes. "Plus, Kisshu is right. You shouldn't trust Marmalade. He was Kisshu's Rival and he would do anything to hurt Kisshu. Even if it means lying and hurting you. Did you try apologizing to Kisshu?" Asked Lucia.

"Y-yes. I did this morning. He said he hates me.. and he left to go to school." Ichigo answered. "Wait! Why are you not at school?"

"I called in sick. so I can come and see you.. although im going to have homework once I get back." Pointed out Lucia. "S-sorry Lucia. But thanks for coming." Ichigo then smiled and wiped away her tears. The pain and thought of almost getting raped, and kisshu yelling at her hurt really bad. But with Lucia here, it made Ichigo happy.

"Mabe we can make Kisshu a sorry present." Replied Lucia as her and Ichigo walked into the Kitchen. "What did you have in mind?" Wondered Ichigo as her and Lucia walked into the kitchen.

"Your name means strawberry, and Kisshu loves you deeply. So I was thinking something special. Like chocolate covered strawberries. Like people always say, A way to a mans heart, is through his stomach!" Lucia smiled. " I bought fresh strawberries for you and I know how to make hot melted chocolate. I even called Pai and asked to use the Kitchen here."

"You know Pai?" Asked Ichigo as she watched Lucia take out pots and pans from the cabinets. "Of coures! Everyone knows them! We know each other sense we were children. We used to play together, always. We were childhood friends."

"C-cool. So how do we make chocolate covered strawberries?" Wondered Ichigo as she watched Lucia pour brown powder into a pot.

"First you need to add powder, eggs, milk, and a little bit of water." Lucia added all the above of ingredients and started stirring. "Once done, pour into a flat pan, and put into the oven." Lucia then did as she told Ichigo and set a timer on the oven.

"ohh.." Ichigo was surprised. Even on earth, she didn't know how to make homemade chocolate. "Lucia?" "hm?"

"Thank you for helping me! I know Kisshu will love these." Ichigo blurted out with a smile, brightening her face.

"Your welcome Ichigo-Chan! Plus, all that has happened to you.. I would help you, no matter what!" Called out Lucia.

_"DING!" _Theres goes the oven. Lucia then got out two oven mitts and pulled out the flat pan of melted chocolate.

"Now all we have to do is cover the strawberries, and mabe make a cute design on them!" cheered Lucia. "Kisshu always calls me Koneko-chan or neko. Mabe we can put kawaii cat faces!" Said Ichigo as she made a adorable, kawaii cat face. =^~^=

"Great idea." They both grabbed a food brush (don't know what its called) and dipped it in chocolate. They then started designing and painting cute cat face on them. Once they were done, they placed the strawberries in a light green and pink box and closed it up. On top, they wrote, "_Sorry to cause you pain, this gift is for you. love, your beloved kitten."_

"Its finally done!" cheered Ichigo as Lucia smiled. "Thank you!" Ichigo hugged Lucia.

"No problem. I got to go. I have errands to run. Good luck Ichigo!" Lucia hugged Ichigo then left. After she was done, Ichigo carefully placed the strawberries in the fridge to cool them down and make the picture stick to the strawberry.

"I hope Kisshu likes these." Ichigo walked into the front room, only to see Taruto leaning against the wall, hands behind his head.

"I doubt chocolate covered strawberries will cheer Kisshu up. After what you did to my brother, he's in a mental shock of pain now." Taruto pointed out.

"What do you mean.. mental shock of pain? I mean I know I hurt him but-" Ichigo stated only to be cut off.

"You did more then that. Kisshu only cared for you. He disobeyed deep blue, almost died for you, and this time, he cried all night because of you. He hates to hurt you, but every time you hurt him, it causes that to happen." Taruto teleported away, leaving a confused Ichigo.

On the table next to the sofa, was a notepad and a pen. Ichigo decided to write him a note.

"_Kisshu-Kun, I'm sorry to hurt you. I know you were just worried of me and I should of listened to you. I should of came before it got dark and.. what happened. I shouldn't of told you I can't trust you. The fact is, I should be grateful for what your doing for me. You almost died for me, you hate to hurt me, and you take care of me. Plus you make sure i'm safe all the time._

_I'm sorry Kisshu-Kun._

_~Ichigo_

Ichigo left the note where Kisshu can find it... on the fridge. Kisshu is always hunger after school and after a day trip. That, Ichigo knows. Ichigo then looked at the clock and it was time for Kisshu to get out of school. Talking to Lucia and making Kisshu strawberries took almost all day. Ichigo then quickly got out the box of chocolate covered strawberries and left it on the counter. Once she was done she sat on the sofa and waited for Kisshu's return. However, seconds turned into minutes.

"Kisshu would of been home by now.." Ichigo thought as soon as she noticed Kisshu walking in. Once he noticed her, he stood there and stared at her. He showed no emotion like before and ignored her. He then walked into the kitchen and noticed the box, and the note on the fridge. Ichigo knew he was probably still hurt, this only made her feel like crap.

Kisshu started reading the note and then, opened the box. Inside, kitty pictures and chocolate covered strawberries lay. "Did Ichigo made me this?" He thought. He then looked over the kitchen counter which separated the kitchen and living room. Kisshu then noticed Ichigo, hugging her knees and eyes stared at the ground.

"I bet Taruto was right. Kisshu does still hate me. I blew it.. big time. I screwed it all up and I broke his heart." Ichigo thought as she felt Kisshu golden eyes, staring at her.

"I-Ichigo. come here" Kisshu called out, still no emotion in his tone. This made Ichigo jump. She got up off the sofa and walked slowly towards Kisshu, wondering what he wanted. "K-kisshu I-" Ichigo was cut off, by a loving kiss. Kisshu was still a little mad at her, but he was happy she tried to cheer him up. Ichigo tried to pull away, only to be pulled closer by Kisshu's snake arms. This time, no tongue intended like kisshu usually does. He then broke off the kiss.

"Ichigo, did you make these?" Kisshu asked, but with a serious expression. "Y-yes. I had help from Lucia. I'm sorry if you don't like them." Ichigo answered. Kisshu then Hugged Ichigo tightly. "Thank you Ichigo. I'm still mad at you but, you truly made me happy. I'm going to give you a choice whether or not you want to be my mate. I noticed that.. I hurts me to force you. If you don't want to, i'll.. understand." Ichigo's cheeks turned red and she lay her chin on Kisshu's shoulder.

"Kisshu.." Ichigo whispered as she wrapped her arms around kisshu.

Little did they know, someone was watching them through the window. A creepy yet mysterious smile appears on their face.

"Mmm.. The plot thickens.."

**I hope you like it! AGAIN, IM SORRY IT WAS BORING! Also, sorry if It was short. I'll try making the next chapter as soon as i can. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo Catnapped

Chapter 6

**YAY! I had time so im writing the next chapter! yay! Sorry if this is also as boring as the last one! Marmalade now.. is a stalker. Normal POV **

**WARNING: This chapter is mostly rated Mature. No lemon though.**

"welcome back Ryou" replied Keiichiro. Ryou just looked at him with a serious expression. Ryou looked as though he may punch someone. His hair was messy, he looked sweaty and he looked like he hadn't took care of himself sense Ichigo was abducted by Kisshu. Ichigo was abuducted about 3 days ago, which wasn't that long ago.

"Yeah.. Did you find a way to get Ichigo-Chan back?" Asked Ryou, with a pissed look on his face. "no. I haven't gotten anywhere. I don't even know where to start. No note, no call for help." answered Keiichiro. "I did manage to detect sound from her 'sopposed pendent communication error'. It seems that when we thought her pendent was shut off, it wasn't. It turned out we detected sound of her struggle."

"Let me hear it!" Ryou quickly put on headphones that were connected to the large computer. Keiichiro then started the sound they caught.

_" ... L-et me go! ... " ichigo_

_" ... No! your - mine! g-et in t-he ship! ... " kisshu_

_" .. NYA! Per-vert! don't t-ouch me there! ... " Ichigo_

_" .. if I k-new touching y-ou there would make I-t easier, I would of d-one it a l-ong time ago h-haha .. " Kisshu_

_" ... ... ... ... " Silence_

Ryou then took off the headphones and punch the wall. "IF HE TOUCHED HER THAT WAY, I SWEAR TO GOD!" Ryou screamed.

"Ryou, it turns out that the communication was interfering with something, that why it was cutting in and out. But also because of this interference, we can detect where she was kidnapped. Mabe we can use that to try and find her." Keiichiro replied, calmly.

" ... fine .. "

* * *

"hey koneko-chan?"

"yeah Kish?"

"I was thinking if you wanted to go on a picnic with me? I saved most of those strawberries you made me, and I thought we can bring and share them. after all, you didn't get a taste." replied Kisshu. "But kisshu, you got school. when do you have the time?" answered Ichigo as she was making dinner. Sushi, rice, chicken, and noodles.

"Actually, Today was the last day of school for a while. Because we're going on break. tomarrow starts the weekand. I got plenty of time with you. " smiled Kisshu as he watched Ichigo try to cook, in a cute apron. It was light pink and had red flowers on it. when she wore it, it only covers her front clothes and falls short above her knees. "To be honest, at school tomarrow is a carnival. Mabe we can go after our picnic." This made Ichigo worry.. about Connoli and about those boys that go to his school, the boys that almost raped her. Kisshu then sensed her uneasiness.

"Kitty cat, I will be there, so they won't touch you. If I have to, i'll get in trouble punching them to protect you." Kisshu then grabbed Ichigo's hand and kissed the back of it. Ichigo's cheeks grew red and hot. "Kisshu! But.. mabe ok? Let me think about it." Ichigo still couldn't help but worry about these incidents. No matter how much she wanted to forget it.

"I promise Kitty. I'll ask Lucia to help you get ready. I want it to be special." Replied Kish.

"Why does it have to be so special and formal?" Asked Ichigo, looking over at Kisshu, who was sitting at the table, checking her out. "At the school carnival, at sunset, they have fireworks. Like what you do on earth. I even have the best spot for it, where we can see it better." Kisshu says as he day dreams what he wishes could happen.

_"Oh Kisshu. I love you!" yells Ichigo as she jumps on him and hugs him. Fireworks explode around them. They then start to make out. When they start taking off each others clothes, they get a little frisky and kinky. they then start to.._

**"BONK!" **

"OW! What was that for Ichigo?" calls out Kisshu as he gives Ichigo, puppy eyes, which are watery.

"You deserve that. How could you day dream like that?!" Said Ichigo, as she continues setting places at the table.

"How did you know I was day dreaming of you and me doing it?" Asked the confused Kisshu. "YOU WERE TALKING OUT LOUD!" Yells Ichigo, with a disqusted look on her face. "Ohh.. " Replies Kisshu as he realized. "That's the last time I day dream about that in front of someone." Mumbles Kisshu. Ichigo then places food in front of him, which takes his mind off of day dreaming.

"Dinner is served!" called out Ichigo as she places down multiple choices of food. It was yummy sushi that has different flavors at a time. Then simple, plain rice. Next was crunchy chicken bites and last was steamy, long noodles. "Thank you koneko-chan!" said Kisshu as he grabbed one of each and began digging in. Ichigo then sat down as she began grabbing plates of food herself.

"I hope Kisshu likes this meal. I believe im not that good." Thought Ichigo as she watched Kisshu take a bite. It was like a million of flavors were exploding on his taste buds. They were warm, hot, tasty, everything you can think of. This sent his taste senses souring high. He loved it. He then began to eat fast and cram as much food as possible in his mouth.

"Ichigo! This is yummy! Thank you!" pointed out Kisshu. "It is?" wondered Ichigo. "Ya. You didn't think you did good?"

"n-no. I thought I was terrible. Mabe I got better from Ryou teaching me how to cook at the café." replied Ichigo.

_"knock knock"_

They both heard a knock at the door. Ichigo then quickly stood up. "I got it". Kisshu then watched as Ichigo ran out the kitchen, down the hall to the front door. She then opened it.

"Hello?" answered Ichigo. "Hey ichigo. I thought I say hi." Marmalade replied. Kisshu had a bad feeling, and was ease dropping around the corner of the hall.

"hi marmalade. what brings you here?" said Ichigo as she opened the door more. "At the school is a carnival. I thought you would want to go with me?" said Marmalade as he got closer to Ichigo.

"I didn't know your a student there. Plus, I can't sorry." answered Ichigo as she started looking away. "yep im a student, but why can't you go? Is Kisshu tying you down?" replied Marmalade as he tilted Ichigo's chin up. Her cheeks turned a deep dark red. Ichigo then pulled away just as Kisshu was about to come out and punch marmalade.

"N-no. Kisshu is taking me instead. So.. sorry Marmalade." Ichigo said as she began to shut the door, only for it to be held open by marmalade's hand.

"Actaully, Ichigo, I was hoping you'd re-consider. You see.. I thought our relationship can take off. It's obvious you like me. why don't we just go together and reject Kish." Marmalade protested. behind the wall, ease dropping, was Kisshu gritting his teeth. "Don't you touch her!" thought Kisshu, as he listened to their conversation.

"w-what are you talking about Marmalade?" Ichigo started backing away as he got closer.

"I'm talking about us. You see, I pretended to be your friend and steal you away from Kish, the one person I hate. But it turns out ... you intrigue me. Not only do I want to take away what's most precious to Kisshu, i'll get myself a new pet." Marmalade then reached out and grabbed Ichigo's wrist as she tried turning around and running to Kisshu. Once he got a hold of her wrist, he squeezed it and pulled her back.

"ah! Marmalade! let me go!" Yelled Ichigo as she struggled to get out of marmalade's arms. Kisshu then came out from behind the corner and he was like a complete different person. His eyes were red and his hair fallen out of his pigtail. His hair was then sticking up.

"LET GO OF ICHIGO." Said Kisshu, calmly at first.

"Oh Kisshu I thought Ichigo was here alone. Now that the cat's out of the bag, I want to take Ichigo, as my slave, My bride, my toy? What seems most appropriate for her?" Marmalade smirked as he started nibbling on her ear. He continued holding her, one hand on her waist, the second one almost choking her around her neck.

"Gak! s-stop it!" struggled Ichigo, Her ears and tail wanting to pop out. "I say, she's a feisty one. Don't you think Kisshu? I think i'll make her my koneko-chan, my slave. I especially love her naughty bits." laughed Marmalade as he reached for under the dress she was wearing.

"I thought you were my friend! Why are you doing this?!" screamed Ichigo, trying to get out of his grip.

"I already told you. I hate Kisshu for taking fame which belonged to me, so I thought of taking the most precious thing to him, but it turns out you have a good body, you intrigue me. So i'm going to make you mine. My mate so he can't have you!" yelled Marmalade as he looked at Kisshu. Marmalade then teleported outside still holding Ichigo as Kisshu shot a electricity ball at him.

"You lucky you dodged Marmalade. BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! I WON'T LET YOU!" Yelled Kisshu as he shot another. Marmalde dodged again, this time he dropped Ichigo and got ready to fight. Ichigo then started running to safety.

"If you wanted to make me suffer, why did you safe her from those gangsters the other night?" Yelled Kisshu, trying to hold back his rage.

"I wanted you to suffer. But those gangsters having all the fun with that toy of yours? ha! I want to have that fun and I want to be the one to give her that pleasure. I want to be the one to takes whats precious to you. I WANT TO BE THE ONE TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!" screamed Marmalade as a gaint sword appeared in his hand.

They both started running at one another. They started sending attacks, punching, cheap moves, anything to kill each other. Once in the air, they were about to cut each other with their swords. Kisshu aimed but Marmalade teleported behind him. Once Kisshu realized he was behind him, marmalade punched him, sending Kisshu falling and slaming to the ground. After, Marmalade shot a power attack at Kisshu.

* * *

"what is all that interference?" Asked Pai to himself as he looked out his lab window. "M-marmalade?" Pai gasped. "Kisshu and Ichigo are in danger!"

* * *

Kisshu, trying to get off the ground, began to get bruises on his back, legs and arms. Marmalade then landed and stepped on Kisshus back, only making him scream in pain. Marmalade then bent down and grabbed Kisshu's hair, pulling up his head while he lays on his stomach, on the ground.

"Your little toy is mine. I can't wait to take that bitch home. I'm going to rip up her dress and slice of her undergarments. To see her naked with a body like that won't be trouble for me to get hard." Marmalade whispers in Kisshu's ear. He then licks his lips.

"Don't ... don't you dare touch her! I'll kill you if you even think of doing that to her!" Kisshu tried screaming. he then tried getting up only to fall back down.

"oh? and what will you do? I'm going to make her moan my name. I'll give her more pleasure then you ever can, even if I have to force it on her. To taste her, make her moan, turn her on, what are you going to do about that?" marmalade smirking, and laughing. Marmalade then let go of Kisshu hair, making his head drop to the ground. Marmalade then starts walking to Ichigo.

"Ichigo.. Come with me. Lets leave this weakling." Marmalade said, laughing. Ichigo tried backing away, sacred of what to do. She then saw lightning striking the ground behind Marmalade.

"MARMALADE, LEAVE HER BE!" yelled Pai, appearing out of nowhere, and sending lighting strikes at marmalade. "what the?" whispered marmalade as Pai sent him flying in the air. Marmalade then teleported onto the ground only to be struck at once again. The second time, Marmalade dodged. He then teleported in front of Pai, almost striking his sword at him. Pai dodged and hit the back of Marmalade's head with a upper cut, sending him to the ground. Once on the ground, Pia send a hot wind attack at him, which melted the skin of Marmalade's shoulder.

"AH! GAK!" yelled Marmalade in pain. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS AND I WILL GET ICHIGO!" Marmalade teleported away.

"Mew Ichigo, you ok?" Asked pai, showing a serious, worrying expression.

"Y-yes, thanks to kisshu." Ichigo and Pai ran over to Kish, who was unconscious, face down on the ground. "KISSHU!" screamed Ichigo, bending down next to Kisshu.

"He's badly injured." Replied Pai Picking up Kisshu and swinging him over his shoulder.

"I thought he would do better then this. what happened?" asked Ichigo, as her and Pai walked back inside the house.

"It turns out when Marmalade was distracting Kisshu, Kisshu failed to attack back. What was Marmalade trying to do?" said Pai, with a serious expression.

"he.. wanted me. He wanted to take me away to make Kisshu suffer. But then he said he was intrigued by me." Ichigo said looking up at Pai.

"I see. He thought if he could make you his mate, he could make kisshu suffer. But not only that, you turn him on just by the way you look. That is a truly disqusting man." Pai pointed out. "In any case, Kisshu has to heal. Until then, no one can protect you. I guess I can tell a friend of mine to look out for you."

"a friend? who?" asked Ichigo. "His name is Kaito and he goes to our school." replied Pai.

"Kaito?! Lucia's crush?!" Ichigo thought. Once they were inside, Pai carried Kisshu down the hall way, the way down. At the end of the hallway, was stairs. Down those stairs were to Pai's lab.

"I'll have to look out for Kisshu and take care of him until his bruises heal. You can come down here anytime you like to see hows he doing." Said Pai as he laid Kisshu down on a table. Kisshu then began to slowly open his eyes.

"Pai? Where's ... Where's Ichigo? Is she safe?" Asked Kisshu quickly, ignoring the pain and trying to sit up. "Kisshu, im here. don't move. Your bruises will become worse. " Pai then began to take Kisshu's shirt off while Ichigo and Kisshu started talking.

"Its turns out, Marmalade hit Kisshu harder then I thought. Kisshu's got a large cut on his back. I need to wrap his wounds." Replied Pai as he got out wrapping supplies, and started to fill up a bucket of water.

"Kisshu, thank you, for trying to safe me. I guess you were right. I should of never trusted him!" Ichigo began having tears slide down her cheeks. Kisshu, ignoring the pain, reached up and wiped away the tears.

"Ichigo, the important thing is your safe." Said Kisshu as he tried to get through the pain.

"Ichigo, can you can the wound?" asked Pai as he handed her a rag and the bucket of water. Ichigo then dipped the rag in the water and began to gently clean the cut. "Ouch!" Kisshu hissed in pain.

"im sorry! Kisshu.. this is all my fault." Ichigo said as she continued cleaning the large cut. "No its not. I decided to protect you. Its my own fault I got hurt. I let what he said about you get to my head." Kisshu was then getting use to her touch and stopped wincing in pain.

"Kisshu.. what if Pai didn't save us.. Then you would of died.." Thought Ichigo.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! sorry if this was a little dirty! Please review! What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo Catnapped

Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I hope your still with me.. reading.. I bet your not. ANYWAY... O.O Sorry about not uploading sense last week. Now that I have school, I have to wait a week to upload a new chapter. I'm trying to fit in 2 new chapters every week, so stay with mah. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SHORT. ENJOY Normal POV. **

Kisshu's body felt numb, and cold, like he was lying in ice. He woke with sudden alarm of pain. His whole back hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as it did the night before. His eyes, slowly opening, filled with blurry vision. He then slightly hurt snoring. Awakening completely, he looked to the side, only to find a sleeping girl with cat ears and tail popped out, Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Wake up kitten" Kisshu whispered. "Hm.. what?" answered Ichigo, staying completely tired and un-responsive. "It's time to wake up." Ichigo now being bothered, woke fully. Sitting up, she stretched but then noticed her ears and tail disappearing. "How long have you been here Ichigo?" Asked Kisshu trying to sit up.

"I don't know. I guess last night, Pai left me and you in here after he injected you with medicine, and I laid here next to you till you fell asleep. I guess I then fell asleep." Replied Ichigo. "Are you still in pain?"

"A little, but ... Was it a yes or a no?" He asked, getting closer to her face. "N-nani?" wondered Ichigo. "Yesterday before that baster Marmalade bothered us, I asked if you wanted to go to the carnival with me. It's at my school. We'll have loads of fun!" Laughed Kisshu, Ignoring the little pain that he still felt in his back.

"Oh.. Well.. I don't know. mabe. But what about your wounds?! You can't go like that!" Said Ichigo, worriedly. "My wounds heal fast, to our people. But if it's a deep cut like I have, It will take a couple days to heal." Said Kisshu calmly, but then noticed Ichigo looking away with a worried look on her face. Kisshu then, ignoring the little pain, reached over and held Ichigo's face in his hands. Her cheeks grow deep red.

"Kitten.. I will always protect you, you know that." Kisshu said with a comforting tone. "Kisshu?" "Hm?"

"What if Marmalade hurt you worse? I would of been captured, gone and you left in pain for who knows long. We were lucky that Pai helped and saved us. But what about next time, when he's not there to protect us?" Ichigo asked, with little tears coming out of her half closed, worried eyes. Kisshu then let go of her face and looked away. He then tried getting off the cold table he was laying on and slowly walked to the door.

"Come on Ichigo.. let's get breakfast." Kisshu then turned back around and walked out, letting Ichigo follow. He had a bad feeling she was right. What if Pai or no one else was here to protect her, what would he do to her? Kisshu was worried. Kisshu and Ichigo then reached the kitchen, Pai cooking eggs and bacon while Taruto was shoving tarts and sweets in his mouth.

"Morning brother Kisshu, Mew Ichigo." Replied Pai, continuing to cook. "Just call me Ichigo." Ichigo blurted out. "Why did Pai have to be so formal all the time?" She thought. Although Kisshu was a bit worried about what Ichigo had said, He thought of the carnival at his school. He was excited and he wanted to express his feelings completely to her at the after party. He knew of a great spot for fireworks and he thought she would love the show.

"I'll be right back Ichigo." Kisshu then walked into the living room, leaving a cooking Pai, Ichigo sitting at the table tapping her fingers awkwardly, and Taruto eating tarts and sweets. Kisshu picked up the phone next to the book shelf and dialed Lucia's number. After about three rings, someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello? Lucia speaking."

"Hey Lucia, it's Kisshu. I wanted to ask a favor of you." Kisshu answered her. "Oh hey. What did you want to ask?"

"At the carnival at our school tonight, I wanted to see if you could help get Ichigo ready. You see.. I want to show and confess all my feelings to her and I want it to be special. I found this really cool place to see the fireworks and i'm going to tell her at the after party. Will you come over later and do me this favor?" Kisshu asked, hoping for her answer.

"sure! It's be perfect! I'll be over later, see you then!" cheered Lucia, in a happy excited tone. They then hung up. Once over the phone, Kisshu then went back to the kitchen. Breakfest was now done and it was time to eat.

"Kisshu, Are you still in pain?" Asked Pai, checking up on Kisshu's wound. "A little. But not to badly. Just a little sting." answered Kisshu, taking a seat next to Ichigo who was shoving bacon in her face and eating.

"Ok. Tell me if it gets worse. I need to go see one of my friends to ask a favor of protecting Ichigo. I won't be back till tomarrow."

"See you later Pai." called out Kisshu as Pai left the room. "I'm going to read some Manga. See ya later Kisshu." Said Taruto as he sat up in his chair, put his dishes in the sink then left the room. The only people left in the quiet room was Kisshu and Ichigo. Awkwardly, Ichigo shifted in her chair, as she felt a pair of golden bright eyes staring at her.

"What are you looking at?!" Yelled Ichigo. "Nothing. Just you. Your really cute in your pjs I bought you." Pointed out Kisshu. Ichigo then looked down and remembered. She had put on the new pjs Kisshu bought her and then she went back down to Pai's lab to take of him. The pjs were summer themed. The bottoms were like shorts, except they were light pink and made from cotton. The top had spaghetti stings on the shoulders and was a half top. It was also the same light pink color as the shorts.

"T-thanks." Ichigo then continued eating, ignoring the yellow bright eyes staring down at her. "By the way, Lucia is coming over later to help you get ready for the carnival." Smirked Kisshu, thinking of how perfect she would look later.

* * *

"Keiichiro?" Asked Zakuro, knocking on the lab door. "hm?" answered Keiichiro, turning around in his lab chair.

"What is our strategy for rescuing Ichigo?" Zakuro then walked in, standing next to Keiichiro.

"I don't know yet, but we found out she was in the park when she was abducted. I'v sent Ryou out to use a sensor. It seems sense they were near the café, We picked up a teleporting portal still open. I'm thinking of we can get through there, we can get to their dimension and find out how to get to their planet to get Ichigo back." Keiichiro, took the time explaining.

"So this open portal, It will allow us to get to their dimension?"

"Yes. Gather up the mew mews. We get ready to head through."

* * *

"Welcome Lucia-Chan!" Greeted Kisshu, as she walked through the two large doors of the house. She carried two huge bags over her shoulder. "What's in those bags Lucia?"

"Nothing! You cant look1 It's for Ichigo-Chan! It'll be a surprise for you!" smiled Lucia, racing through the house to find Ichigo.

"If your looking for Ichigo, shes in the other room. Down the hall, to the right." Kisshu gave directions. Lucia then took his directions and followed.

* * *

Walking into the room, Lucia found Ichigo sitting in the desk, writing something.

"Hey Ichigo-chan!" Lucia dropped the bags and ran over to her. She then gave a big hug, which was returned. "Hey Lucia! Whats in the bags?" Ichigo replied, with a curious look in her expression.

"These are thing to help you get ready! Lets go! Theres almost no time!" Lucia bothered Ichigo. Lucia then grabbed Ichigo's arms and pulled her off the desk seat. She then pulled her into the bathroom, brining one bag and closing the door.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ichigo as she watched Lucia start running the bath and adding bubbles. "Well you can't get ready without bathing first!" Answered Lucia. "Now take off your clothes." Ichigo then moved back, hugging herself.

"No NYA!" screamed Ichigo.

"Ichigo-Chan! This is no time to be acting shy, now take them off! We're both girls!" Annoyed Lucia. As Ichigo disobeyed, Lucia got closer.

"Fine. I'll do it!" Lucia then took off Ichigo's clothes forcefully and Ichigo plunged into the hot, bubbly bath. "There, was that so bad? Anyway I bought a couple shampoo and conditioners that will make your hair, long, stringy and shiny. I also bought a pink cherry flavored lotion that will soften your skin. We'll use it after your bath!" Replied Lucia as she got a strawberry shampoo and poured it on Ichigo's wet, matted hair. Ichigo's Cheeks were blushing red as she was still embarrassed about changing in front of someone else.

"Lucia?" "hm?"

"What is so special about this carnival?" asked Ichigo as she sat in the hot bath, her legs pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around herself.

"Kisshu has something special for you, but its a secret, You just have to wait to find out." smiled Lucia, sitting behind her, washing the soap out of her hair. She then got up and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. "Here ya go!" Lucia handed Ichigo the towel as she wrapped it around herself. Lucia then handed Ichigo the pink cherry lotion.

"Rub this lotion on. It will make your skin soft., come out when your ready to change." Lucia then left Ichigo alone in the bathroom. Steam still covered the top of the mirror, bath draining, and hot fog filled the room. "hmm.. what is Kisshu planning?" Ichigo thought. Once she was done, she walked out into the bedroom, noticing Lucia holding up a pink dress, and a iron curler.

* * *

Once Ichigo was changed and ready and hour later, she looked perfect.

She wore a short pink summer dress. It went a little higher then her knees and had spaghetti straps with mini strawberries on the bottom. The material of the dress was made from soft cotton. The dress's top layer was see-through and the layer underneath was a shade of darker pink. On the back was a hand made, perfect bow. At the bottom of the dress, were ruffles that completed the look and style. Ichigo's hair was also put in her usual pigtails, except her hangs and pigtails were curled. Ichigo also wore 3 inch heals which matched the color of her curled hair and light shaded dress. For make up, Ichigo wore plenty of powder, with a tinted blush on her cheeks. Her eye shadow was a light shade of black and pink. Ichigo also wore a red, natural looking lip gloss. Ichigo also smelled of fresh strawberries and pink cherry blossoms.

"AH! You look adorable!" cheered Lucia. She then grabbed Ichigo and pulled her out of the room and down the hall, into the living room. Ichigo then noticed Kisshu standing and leaning against the wall. He wore a white shirt, only a couple buttons together. it sort of showed his chest. He wore black pants and a nice pair of shows to match. Ichigo, noticing how handsome he looked, looked away with red dark cheeks, not including the make up. After a few moments of quiet awkwardness, Lucia breaks the silent.

"Well... good luck you two. Have fun. Hope to see you there." Lucia then teleported out, with all her belongings with her. Kisshu and Ichigo just stared at each other, no words expressed what they were both thinking or feeling. "Why is my heart pounding so hard?" wondered Ichigo, thinking to herself.

"I-Ichigo.. You look beautiful.." Kisshu tried to say.

"Kisshu.. you.. look nice ..too.. I guess." Ichigo replied back.

* * *

They then left and headed to the carnival. Students stared on and off at Ichigo and Kisshu as they walked through. Student booths, games and prizes filled the carnival.

"wow! Although all these booths were done by students, it all looks really professional!" Blurted Ichigo, with a smile, looking around. All the booths were colorful and had many prizes for the games.

"I knew you would like it! Want some noodles?" Asked Kisshu, looking down at Ichigo. "Sure!" They then both walked over to find a booth, which was serving noodles.

"One yull-ka silva please!" Kisshu ordered, as a female student got his order ready. "Right away hero Kisshu!" smiled the female. She then handed Kisshu a box of orange noodles. In the mix of noodles were carrots, chicken and other yummy ingredients. Once they got their order, they walk around to find a empty bench open. They then sit down, side by side and open the box of noodles.

"Kitten, sense we only got one box, we'll share it. ok?" smirks Kisshu. "What?! I don't want to share with you!" wined Ichigo. "Fine then i'll it eat by my self." Kisshu said as he grabbed a pair of chop sticks and started eating. Ichigo's stomach then growls loud enough for everyone to hear.

"sounds like you want some. But you'll have to share, that is.." Smirked Kisshu handing her the chop sticks. "fine!" wined Ichigo as she took a bite. It was like millions of flavors exploding on her taste buds. Flavors like chicken and roasted beef. Kisshu then smiled.

* * *

Once they were done eating, the two went for a walk, passing through more booths. Kisshu new one game for couples. He thought it would be fun. He then took a strong hold of Ichigo's hand and started running, pulling her along. "Come on Ichigo. I know a game we can play together!" Kisshu called out.

"What game? And you pulling to hard!" Called Ichigo back. One they reached their destination, Ichigo's eyes grew wide at what the sign said.

"A love game?!" Ichigo burted out as Kisshu smiled.

**T.B.C**

**I got to go. SORRY! I'll send the next chapter as soo as I can. :3 SORRY IF IT WAS BORING & SHORT !**

**Please Review !**


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo Catnapped

chapter 8

**Ohaya minna! I think I said that wrong. anyway... sorry to make you guys wait sooo long for another chapter. I'm so happy and i'll try my best to make this amazing! I don't have much time but i'll try to make it long. review after of what you think about it pls! ENJOY CHAPTER 8! Normal preview. **

"A love game?!" Ichigo called out loud. "Yep!" Kisshu smiled. "I'm not doing this!" Ichigo blushed. Kisshu just grabbed Ichigo's hand and walked into the room where the game started. One female student dressed in a red dress/costume and walked up to them.

"Hi kisshu-sama! Hi kisshu's soon-to-be-mate! If your ganna play this game, theres rules. The love winners will get a huge prize in the end, so try not to get disqualified." The brown hair classmate pointed out. Ichigo's cheeks turn bright red.

"Im not Kisshu's mat-!" Ichigo spoke loudly before Kisshu's hand clamped down on her mouth. "What are the rules class prez?" Asked Kisshu. The classmate pulled out a long piece of paper.

"You must hold hands during the whole thing, you let go of each other, disqualified. You must get past all obstacles within 4 minutes, each challenge. You must help each other to try and win. Also, for the final finally, you must share a passionate kiss in front of the challenge-making community to show you are truly in love. I can't tell you how many, 'just friends' tried to win for the prize. Good luck, and you must wear these costumes!" The class mate shoved Ichigo and Kisshu into another room, girls room and boys room, with a pair of costumes. Ichigo was givin a pink dress, that went up to her knees, and it had red ruffles at the bottem. As the head piece, she had a hair band that contained a heart on it. (like shugo chara, amu)

Kisshu was givin a tux-like suit. It showed his chest and it was all black. The shirt had several buttons but weren't meant to be closed. He also wore black pants. Once they were done changing, both walked out of their rooms. Ichigos cheeks blushed a darker color.

"I say kitty cat, you look perfect." kisshu simply smirked. "Shut up." ichigo scolded at him. He just laughed. "well.. lets start" Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand yet again and pulled her down the hallway, where the challenge begin. There, they saw, the female class president, waiting for them.

"Ok! You have 4 minutes to complete this challenge, The challenge is that you have to karaoke! A quick warning, if your singing sucks, then.. you'll have to be disqualified. You'll have people and other students there to cheer ya on. Go on!" She shoved them both in a dark room. The only light was coming from the slightly open curtain behind them.

"Kisshu! I can't do this. I can't sing in front of others!" Cautioned Ichigo. "You'll be great. Don't worry."

When the curtain rose, it was a full house. Others cheered to see if they can pull the off. Kisshu grabbed Ichigos hand, holding it when music started. Ichigo, with her free hand, grabbed a microphone. Kisshu just watched his kitten get ready to start.

_"Ribbons are tied up in my hair.. no I will try to smile. I had a feeling that I changed, I guess I was in denial. Courage can give me the confidence I need to see things through, I had a feeling about that, till I laid my eyes on you.. Every girl can become, fearless if she believes. All she has to do is open her heart and you'll see"_

The music plays on.. "It's show time!"

_"DOKI DOKI hear my heart pound, I can't help this feeling when your around, you bring out the hidden side of me, and so I beg you please. Bit by bit my honestly shows, as this strong feeling starts to over flow. I want to show you what you mean to me.. Please accept my feelings, My Sweet Heart!" _Ichigo continued singing. Kisshu was impressed, she was amazing. She didn't need him to sing to be good. Everyone was cheering and clapping and so happy. (If you wanna hear the actual song, look on youtube, "my sweet heart" English dub.")

When Ichigo was done, she was so happy. She did great. She thought she was much terrible. As kisshu, including Ichigo, waved off the stage, The class president was astounded. "OMGF! THAT WAS AMAZING ICHIGO-CHAN!" She blurted out. "you passed, good luck in the next challenge!" Once she again, shoved them into a room. the only resource of light, was pointed above a table. There, set many different cakes.

"In this challenge, One of you will have to feed the other! It's used to learn you can trust one another. Which one of you is the eater?" she asked.

"I'll be the eater! Back home, I use to eat lots of cakes!" Ichigo blurted out, looing at the yummy cake set before her. "O-ok.. haha" Laughed Kisshu, astounded by her willingness to do these challenges. They then sat down, and Ichigo put a large napkin on her lap. "Ichigo? Are you sure you wanna do this? I can eat all the food you know." Asked Kisshu as he picked up the fork,

"Yeah im sure. I got this. i'll do anything to get out of here, and this stupid game." Ichigo pointed out, harshly. "Kitty, that hurt me.." Kisshu pretended his heart was broken. Ichigo only stared at him. -sssstttaaaarrrr-

Kisshu then begin taking pieces of different cakes and put it up to Ichigo's mouth. She took the tiny bites and chewed fast. The cakes flavor was an explosion that were like rainbow fireworks on her taste buds. She wanted to savor it, but she wanted to see what the huge prize was, so she continues to beat the challenge.

"Almost there kitty! Just 1 more minutes to go." "im eafting!" Ichigo tried talking, her mouth full. Ichigo then quickly finished each plate of cakes and a timer rang. **"ding ding!"**

"Great job guys! Unforunatly, Our students didn't come up with may challenges to do, so you only got a couple more!" The class president cheered.

"How many?" Asked Ichigo, seeing as she ate to fast, held her hand over her mouth.

"You have a race, then a treasure hunt, then the final. I soppose 3 more." She said. "come on, i'll take you to your next challenge." She then lead them through the halls, down the first story stair, and outside into a garden. There were ribbons and other couples.

"Here, one of you will have to run blinded while the other, you carry, will guide you on where to go. first one to cross the finish line, wins. This is also know as a trust exercise. Go over to the starting line and the race will comense soon." She then left Kisshu and Ichigo, holding hands as they walk over to the starting line.

"Kisshu, you'll have to hold me. But im not good with guiding people." Ichigo studdered nervously.

"Kitten, I trust you. Just be honest and try your best." Kisshu then put on a blind fold after putting ichigo on his shoulders.

"Kisshu! Can't we just back out?" Begged Ichigo, only to get a laughing smirk from Kisshu. "Nope. I'm having way more fun. aren't you?" he asked her.

"But what if you get hurt from me not guiding you right?" Assured Ichigo. "Are you saying you worried about me.. kitten?" Laughed Kisshu.

"N-nani?! No!" I just don't.. wanna get made fun off." answered Ichigo. A flag student then walked in front the starting line.

"Ok! No posers, no flying, no teleporting, no swords, knives or weapons, no cheating, have fun." said the flag student, repeating the rules. A time then started going off. _"5,4,3,2.. BEEP!"_

"go!" yelled the flag student, as he waved the flag around. Kisshu and many other students started running.

"Left! right! jump! left!" yelled Ichigo, trying not to make kisshu mess up. Kisshu did as he was told.

"Ichigo, say these things faster!" Called out kisshu.

"Left right, right, jump, duck, right!" Ichigo yelled faster. Kisshu continued. "Wait a minute, I did this when I was a boy, with a child hood friend. I know this track!" thought Kisshu. He then started running faster, ignoring ichigo's sense of direction. "Whoa!" screamed Ichigo, holding onto kisshu's back tighter. Kisshu then know they were close to the finish line.

"Kisshu! The finish line! Run faster, straight!" Yelled Ichigo, kisshu did as he was told, again. As two other couples were hot on their trail, Kisshu ran faster, only to break through the ribbon. The other students standing back out of the race, cheered! many girls even cheered for Kisshu.

"Kisshu-sama!" they all screamed. Kisshu then put ichigo down, and removed the blind fold.

"Kisshu, what happened? You just stopped using my directions and used your own way." Ichigo said, as a feeling saddened her heart for some reason.

"N-nothing. We won though." Kisshu then stopped remembering the childhood race he did when he was young, and smiled. "come on. Next challenge." Kisshu, still holding on to Ichigos hand from fear of disqualifiying, dragged Ichigo along, to the next challenge.

"Welcome! Man! You guys are blowing through these challenges like its no problem! Here's The treasure hunt challenge. You must find a little trophy is a heart. There are multiple fakes, but when you find the real one, there will be a mark on the bottom. Don't be fooled by the fakes. Good luck." She lead them to a maze, awaiting other couples at the entrance.

"OK COUPLES! the rules are, no cheating, no teleporting, no pushing or shoving, no letting go of your partner and no! I mean absolutely.. NO FLYING." pointed out the class president. "go!" All couples including Kisshu and Ichigo raced inside the maze, going obisite direction as everyone else.

"Kisshu, are we even going the right way?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah. I know this maze. I did it when I was a little boy. I had a child hood friend who did this with me, we almost beat everything. The students that use to go here when I was a boy, didn't let us do the last challenge sense we were just kids, but we even got a prize for trying." Kisshu pulled Ichigo through, going left, right and straight, trying to get to the trophy.

"what happened to your child hood friend?" asked Ichigo. kisshu then hid his face behind his bangs. "I told her how I felt after all of this and.. she rejected me. she said she didn't like me like that and called me a stalker. After, she never hung out with me again. I was devastaded. I was so hurt of my first love.. I haven't talk to anyone for about a year and I always stayed in my room." After hiding his bangs, he showed his face once more.

"After I reached highschool, I forgot about her and I made amazing friends, I then got accept to go on a mission to earth with taruto and pai, and how I.. fell in love with you. I only care for you now. You make me so happy Ichigo!" Kisshu smiled.

"Forget her. Lets finishes this challenge." Kisshu was now glad he was with Ichigo. Even though she may not completely love him yet, he knew she would later. "ok!" Ichigo smiled. They started running and after a few mistakes of paths, they ended up walking into a corner with only one way out.

"There it is kisshu! We found it!"" Ichigo cheered, running towards it. "Ichigo wait!" Kisshu called after her. "what?"

"Lets make sure its the real one." Kisshu picked up the trophy and looked underneath it.

After minutes later, other students waited for the couple winners, and only to fin Ichigo and Kisshu walk out of the end, holding the trophy.

"Class president! we got it!" yelled Kisshu, still holding onto Ichigo's hand.

everyone cheered. "Great job guys! Only one challenge left. Prove to us you are truly in love! The last challenge awaits thee!"

Kisshu then turned Ichigo so she was facing him. "Ichigo, I love you" Admitted Kisshu before planting a loving kiss on her lips. Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"I know he cares for me, but I didn't know he care this much" thought ichigo, her eyes closing and kissing him back. Every student cheered.

"Kisshu-sama, Ichigo-chan, I think you deserve this. They were both handed a giant basket filled with goodies, such as, candy, stuffed animals, a heart trophy, and...

"c-c-condoms?!" Ichigo studdered. "Enjoy your gifts guys!" The class president left, along with everyone else. "That was the best love games ever!" few murmurd as they walked away.

"Ichigo kitten, you wanna use our gifts tonight?" smirked Kisshu, only to receive a punch to the back of the head. "Don't even say that! Pervert!" screamed Ichigo walking away.. until she realized her and Kisshu were still holding hands. "You can let go now."

"you sure kitten? I thought we can spend more time together." He pouted as he let go of her hand. Ichigo, walking away with a pervert alien following her, her in a embarrassed bad mood, smiled to herself.

* * *

"Keiichiro? Are you sure we can enter?"

"I researched the atmosphere in the dimension and it was safe enough to pass through." The mew, Ryou and Keiichiro, standing in the park, use a sensor and walk into the open portal. They now stand on a platform, one ship parked. Green surrounds the platform.

"This place is totally creepy!" pointed out Mint. "yeah! no na da!" pudding yelled out loud.

"Mabe we can use this ship to travel and get to Ichigo. I can pick up her pendent when we are close to her probably."

"Ryou, how do you suspect to control this alien ship? no human can drive it. warned zakuro.

"I have a translater that will translate alien language to ours. As for driving it, there has to be a manual."

"Lets go mew mews."

**THAT WAS IT! I HOPED YOU LIKED! Please review! ^~^**


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo Catnapped

Chapter 9

**Hello minna! I'll try and make this amazing and long. ENJOY CHAPTER 9! **

**WARNING: SLIGHT LIME SCENE. Lime will start with a ***

"Ichigo, are you having fun?" asked Kisshu as him and Ichigo where walking together, passing many different booths students made. After the love game and they won, they changed back to their normal street clothes. Ichigo, looked as perfect as when Lucia first helped her get ready.

"To be honest.. I am. ^~^ " Answered Ichigo. "ichigo?" Kisshu stopped Ichigo and turned her so she was facing him. "hm?"

"Theres a after party soon. I was hoping you would go with me? I have something really important to tell you.. ichigo." Kisshu's cheeks then turned slightly red. He wasn't in the pervy mood, but in a caring, nice mood. Ichigo's cheeks then turn a little red at his request.

"s-sure kish." Ichigo answered only to be hugged on quickly. "thank you Ichigo. The after party starts in about 10 minutes. I have to do something, but meet me on the top building, before the firework show. I'll be waiting my pretty cat." Kisshu winked, smirked and teleported off.

"What is he up to?" Ichigo said out loud only to be interrupted. "He cares about you ichigo. He really does. I'm not going to tell you what hes planning, but I will tell you, he's paying the firework comity to put on a best show." Ichigo then turned around only to see Lucia.

"Lucia!" Ichigo hugged her, only to be hugged back. "can you start making sense please? Ichigo asked. Lucia just smiled.

"Ichigo, kisshu is totally into you. He always talks about you, and plus, he wants to make this night special." Replied Lucia.

"Is he.. by any chance going to..." Ichigo thought. "he already kissed me multiple times, but will he try and..." Ichigos cheeks turn from slightly red to dark blushing hot red.

"Lucia? What day is it?"

"Its feb.14, why?" Lucia asked before realizing. "Oh no! I forgot! Its almost been a month! Theres only 1 more days till a months over. I'm surprised its been a month already sense you got here from earth."

"Lucia, is there anyway to get off this planet and back to earth?" Ichigo asked, uncomftably and looking away.

"w-what are you saying? Don't you love Kisshu-sama? don't you like to be my friend ichigo? You can always live here if you please. am I a good enough friend for you?"

"Yes you are. I just.. miss my family, other friends. Your a great friend, and I love you like a sister. Im not sure if I am in love with kisshu or not, but after a month, I might get in more pain then I already am feeling. Who knows if Kisshu will hesitate after he time passes. Im.. sorry for asking Lucia." Ichigo says.

"Ichigo, im sure you and kisshu will figure things out. If you do go back to earth, please, visit me." Lucia smiled. "I got stuff to do in the other booths. see you later Ichigo!" Lucia ran off, looking back and smiling at Ichigo.

"Wait!" Ichigo called back at her, but she kept running. "She. didn't hear me.. I forgot to ask her how to get to the top of the building." Ichigo started walking. Little did she know, someone was watching her, behind a bush.

"It seems your all alone.. Ichigo. I like that yummy outfit your wearing, to bad it needs to be shorter." Someone called out, surprising her. They then quickly and out of sight, ripped Ichigo's dress.

"AH!" Ichigo screamed. "Who are you?!"

"Don't you recognize your masters voice when he speaks to you?" The stranger whispered in her ear, as they teleported in. He held onto her throat with one hand, the other, holding her waist.

"Nani?! master? Marmalade?!" Ichigo tried struggling but no avail. "Let me go! SOMEONE HELP ME-!" Ichigo was suddenly choked.

*** * ***Marmalade then started nibbling her ear. "mmm.."

"S-stop it you pervert! I have something to do!" Ichigo gasps.

"Oh.. you mean meet Kisshu at the firework show? Yeah, that's not going to happen." Marmalade slipped his hand down her dress top, in her bra. Ichigo's eyes open wide.

"Please! Please stop!" Ichigo begged, only to be molested continuously. "does Kisshu give you this feeling?"

"N-no! and hes not willing to until a month! I'm not ready!" Ichigo yelled at him. "oh but the best part of this is... You just have to offer your body to me, and do some favors for me." Marmalade then ripped Ichigo's dress of, exposing bra, and panties. Marmalade then grabbed Ichigo's hands, pulled them behind her back, and shoved her into the bushes.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Ichigo as loud as she can.

* * *

Fireworks then started shooting and blooming across the sky.

"Where are you Ichigo? Where have you gone. Did you get lost or did you just change your mind?" wondered kisshu, before he heard Ichigo screaming. "Leave me alone!" he heard her scream.

* * *

Marmalade laid on top of Ichigo, pinning down her wrist to the ground. He didn't yet rip off her bra and panties, but had in fact took off his own clothes, leaving only his boxers.

"Your my slave now. And I told you i'd get revenge. I have no intension of waiting anymore." Marmalade then moved his face closer to her face. "I wont hold back any longer.." Marmalade then started to forcefully slide his tongue in her mouth.

"MPMM! S-STOP!" Ichigo tried screaming, but only wet saliva and gasps came out. Ichigo then heard someone running.

"_thump, thump, thump_" footsteps getting closer.

"MARMALADE! YOU BASTERD!" Yelled Kisshu, realizing marmalade was molesting Ichigo. "Oh kisshu! Hello! I found myself a fine catch!" smirked Marmalade as he picked Ichigo up off the ground, standing up, and holding her close to his body. Kisshu, with his sais in his hands, run up closer to stab marmalade, until a sword appears in one of marmalade's hand.

"nope. Unless you want Ichigo's secret about the mew mews out, I suggest you not... threaten me with your sais." smirked marmalade. Marmalade then started licking Ichigo's cheek, slowly, in front of kisshu. "K-kisshu.. h-help me!" Wimpered Ichigo, as marmalade continued holding her throat with his free hand.

"Stop violating her her!" yelled Kisshu, not being able to stand the thought of him licking her. "MmMmm. she taste delicious. I wish you can have a taste. I guess i'll be tasting something much more yummy, later." smirks Marmalade.

"what can I do? If I try and save her, he'll tell everyone about her being the mew mews, she'll then be executed. If I don't save her, he'll end up molesting and raping her!" thought kisshu, quickly thinking.

*** * ***Ichigo, thinking that the ribbon things all these aliens have is part of their body, grabs marmalade's ribbons. Pulling hard, marmalade gasps in pain and let go of Ichigo. Ichigo, falling to the ground.

"AH! You little whore brat!" Marmalade yelled, trying to swing his sword at Ichigo. Kisshu, then with the opportunity, rushed forward with his sais, striking through marmalade's chest. Marmalade yells loud in pain. Everyone at the carnival is confused at the certain screaming and yelling. Ignoring the pain from his wound, kisshu pushes in marmalade's chest deeper with his swords.

Kisshu, then leaving his swords in marmalade's chest, grabs Ichigo off the ground and pulls her away from the scene.

"K-kisshu! I can't be beaten by a brat!" Yelled marmalade, teleporting off. When teleported, he was covered in blood. once he teleported, kisshu's swords didn't teleport with him. Kisshu then picked Ichigo up, knowing shes half naked, and hugged her tightly. Tight enough to kill her. "K-kisshu-" Ichigo was cut off by kisshu, nudging his face in the crook of her warm neck. Kisshu started crying, while holding her tightly.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?! Why didn't you come to the top of the building for me? Why couldn't I of protected you?!" Kisshu yelled, his voice shaking with anger and sadness. "Kisshu, its not your fault, I-" Ichigo was then cut off again.

"IT IS! YOU COULD OF GOTTEN RAPE, AGAIN! When he licked you, I felt like I was going crazy! I cant stand when another men touches you! Ichigo, in a day, when a month passes, i'll wait for you to be ready. I love you, and I don't wanna force you." Kisshu then took off his shirt with buttons and slipped it over Ichigo. Now that it was not her size, the shirt went low to her thigh. Kisshu, picking her up in his arms, teleport in front of their house.

"K-kisshu?" Kisshu just looked down at Ichigo, tears in his eyes. "I think I want a bath." Kisshu simply nodded. When they walked in the large doors, Kisshu put Ichigo down. "We're home!" Kisshu called out. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her down the hall, into their room. Kisshu then gently sat Ichigo down on the bed.

"wait here kitten, i'll prepare a bath." Kisshu walked over to the bathroom. He then started the bath on hot water and added tons of great smelling bath beads. Kisshu then laid a soap bar and 2 towels on the outside of the tub. Walking back into the bedroom to get Ichigo.

"I'll leave you alone to undress." Kisshu said as he tried to leave the room, only to be grabbed by the wrist. Looking back, Kisshu looked at Ichigo, her face hidden from her bangs. "actually, can you.. undress me and wash me?" Ichigos cheeks turn red though he can not see it behind her red cherry bangs. Kisshu simply nodded and began undressing her. Once done, she sat in the bath.

"Ichigo? May I?" Kisshu whispers enough for her to hear. "Y-yes." Kisshu then undresses himself. Ichigo doesn't look at him nor look away from her own hands under the water. Once he climbed in, he grabs the bar soap and starts scrubbing her back.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo said. "hm" was his response. "What are those ribbon things that connect to your bodies?"

"oh those... yeah... those are our tenticles as your humans say it. That's why the female here don't have it. If you pull on them hard enough, it feels like your bending our spine and it puts us in so much pain." Kisshu answers.

"What if your tenticles where touched a different way?" Kisshu's cheeks turn red as Ichigo turns away to face him, showing her face.

"We get...should I say happy and excited." replied Kisshu with his cheeks red.

"kisshu, can I make it up to you? for being stupid and not watching my self, can I re-pay you for saving me?" Kisshu only nods. Ichigo now from resting her hands on his ribbons, started rubbing gently.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of bathing, kisshu and Ichigo dry off and climb in bed. "ichigo?"

"y-yeah kish?"

"I meant what I said. can you promise me something?" kisshu asked.

"what is it kish?" Ichigo replied.

"promise me you won't let any other man touch you as long as your here on my planet. please? Also, I promise not to start until you say your ready."

"I promise Kisshu." Kisshu then smiles and wraps his arms around Ichigo. "I love you Ichigo so much, thank you. no matter how much pain i'll go through, even if I have to die, I will try and always protect you." whispered Kisshu.

Kisshu and Ichigo, in each others arms, fall asleep.

**IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS WAKY & CRAZY & BORING. Im writing this late at night and I thought you guys would want another chapter this weekand. I also just wanted to finish up the carnival scene. THANKS FOR READING! **

**PLEASE REVIEW ! ! !**


End file.
